Probie (episode)
Probie is the tenth episode of NCIS Season 3 and also the fifty-sixth episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While serving as protection detail for the Chief of Naval Operations, all Hell breaks loose when McGee, having spotted an argument occurring in a darkened alleyway shoots one of the men. Things take a shocking turn when it's revealed that the victim is actually a detective who was working undercover for the Metro Police Department which has the victim's captain and the victim's partner arriving at NCIS with the intention of conducting their own investigation. The team believe that McGee made a mistake but Gibbs has his suspicions about the meeting that apparently took place.... Prologue In a change from their usual crime scene investigating, the NCIS Major Case Response Team are acting as protection detail for the Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Chapman who's attending the Navy League of the United States Dinner. In the hallway, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Mossad/NCIS Liaison Officer Ziva David are standing guard. While waiting, the two quickly discuss Tony selling his sperm while he was a freshman in college and that the only reason he's interested is because he got a registered letter from the Sperm Bank requesting that Tony contact them as soon as possible but the talk is interrupted when NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs tells the two that they're moving. This prompts Tony and Ziva to turn around and head back to where they originally came from. Gibbs descends the stairs with the Admiral and his team coming behind him. The group soon head into the main area with Tony and Ziva joining them almost immediately. In the garage, fellow NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee tells them that the car's ready. Gibbs then tells McGee to check the exit. McGee agrees to do that before yelling to the men at the Admiral's car that the group are coming down. One of the guards states, "Yes, sir!" with another guard telling him they're standing by. Back in the hotel, the group with Tony and Ziva now in tow head for the car-park, taking a side-tour through an empty corridor. Outside, McGee having gotten outside soon spots two men in the corner, arguing about something. This prompts him to tell Gibbs to hold one for a second. Back inside, the party have reached the car-park with Gibbs signalling the group to stop as he asks McGee what he's got. Outside, with his hand on his SIG-Sauer resting in his holster, McGee cautiously approaches the two men, telling Gibbs he isn't sure yet while the two men unaware of McGee's presence continue engaging in a very, very loud shouting match. Back in the garage, Gibbs tells McGee to talk to him but things take a turn when everyone hears the sound of gunshots. Almost instantly, Gibbs reacts, ordering Tony and Ziva to get the Admiral out of the building which they do, joining the Admiral in the limo. Gibbs then takes off down the car park area with the limo behind him. He eventually emerges outside in the same area that McGee was in only mere minutes before with his gun drawn. He then sees McGee roll over the body of the man the young Agent saw in the alleyway moments ago. After holstering his gun, Gibbs approaches McGee with his flashlight at the ready. McGee wordlessly looks at Gibbs, his left hand still holding his gun. It then cuts to McGee who looks stunned at what he's done. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Trivia *This was the most watched episode of Season 3. Cast Series Regulars ::::::'Season Three Cast ' Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 3 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Cynthia Summer